You can stand under my umbrella
by Errol's Feather
Summary: My story for SQW Day 1: AU Meet Cute As it isn't enought that Emma's car is in the shop, so she have to take the bus to work, in addition it is raining. Luckily a stranger offers her to stand under her umbrella...


_**Author's Note : I am sorry I am bit late on posting and that I don't have a tumblr account to share on. In any case here is my story for the SQW day one **_

* * *

_**You can stand under my Umbrella** _

When Emma meet Regina the world stood still, or maybe it was just her world, she wasn't sure. It had all happened one rainy day. She was standing at the buss stop waiting for her buss to work. In fact it had been a rather boring day, or started like one in any case. She had made sure her son Henry got on the school bus after breakfast and then gone to wait for the bus to work.

Normally she would have taken her car, only this day it was in the shop, something wrong with the breaks. And so the blonde had made her way to the buss stop. She didn't really care that she didn't have an umbrella and so her hair was soon sticking to her face.

She startled hearing a rough voice not far from her say, "You can stand under my umbrella if you like."

"Thank you, Miss…?" Emma wondered getting under the big, blue umbrella the brunette was holding.

"Mills, Regina Mills," said the brunette with a nod.

"Emma Swan," Emma got out.

"A Swan that can't swim, that has to be the first," said Regina with a small laugh.

"Funny, are you going for many stops?" Emma nodded towards the bus that was coming towards them.

"Four," said the brunette, saying, "I usually never take the bus, my car is in the shop."

"Lucky for me that mine is in the stop to," said Emma and gave her a smile.  
"Cute," said Regina as she folded the umbrella back as the bus stopped next to them.

"I try, so you live around here?" she wondered.

"I do," she nodded, getting inside, Emma followed sitting down next to her. The brunette didn't object, even if Emma's hair was dripping onto her suit. She dragged in the scent of her, cheap perfume, hot chocolate and her. Her eyes met with those of the blonde and she couldn't help but to feel lost. There was something innocent about her, something pure, a flame shining in her grey blue eyes. She swallowed hard, unable to look away, feeling her heart beating fast inside of her, in a way it hadn't in forever.

Emma looked back into those dark depths. She suddenly felt drawn to her in a way she had never been drawn to anyone before, maybe it was the strong scent of the perfume she was wearing, those beautiful eyes, or those kissable lips. Her thought and reason was as blown out of the window as she leaned in, letting her lips brush upon her. She tasted sweet of apples and something she couldn't quite place. Her lips softer than anyone she had ever kissed before. The world had to be standing still, and the best part was that when she backed out she blushed as a shy school girl.

"You are so beautiful," said Emma, cupping her cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"And you are out of your league," Regina said, knowing her mother would never approve of Emma.

"I…" she started when the buss came to another stop, their stop. Regina got up, Emma quickly did the same so both could get out. She sighed knowing once they got of there was a chance she would never see her again, she couldn't let that happen. She didn't know why only that she couldn't. She followed her close.

Once outside Regina let her umbrella unfold so she would not get wet. Unlucky for Emma she would be walking in opposite direction of her. She called out, "Regina wait!"

"What?" the brunette said and turned.

"Will I see you again?" Emma wondered, her heart beating fast for reasons she could not explain.

"If you can find me," Regina said with a half smile.

"I will always find you, that is what I do, I am one hell of a tracker," Emma said, leaving out the part that she was a police officer.

"Good, then next time, you can save me," Regina said with a soft laughter.

"Deal, and have a great day," Emma said and blew her a kiss. Regina blushed as she hurried off out in the rain, hoping that Emma would find her. Emma looked after her until she was gone, knowing she would have to find her because that would make her life less boring and predictable. 

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback always appreciated :o) 


End file.
